


【露中+国际组织拟人】人人都是脑补家

by SovietBall



Series: 上合の故事 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 国际组织拟人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 上合正面临着诞生以来最大的危机：她加入“父母皆祸害小组”的事儿，似乎被捅了出去。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 上合の故事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772053
Kudos: 24





	【露中+国际组织拟人】人人都是脑补家

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：异体；国设；非典型生子（国家x国家生国际组织）。
> 
> 上海合作组织：柳博芙（Любовь，意为爱情）/王和，家长为中俄。  
> 欧亚经济共同体/欧亚经济联盟：娜杰日达（Надежда，意为希望），家长为俄白。  
> 欧洲联盟：玛利亚，家长为德法。

下午五点，上合终于结束了自己的历史课，和老师——也就是自己的副秘书长之一，来自俄罗斯的波塔佩科——道了别后，她伸了个懒腰，熟练地解锁手机，给娜杰日达发了条信息：  
“天哪，娜久申卡，我真的受够了。为什么父亲每改一次课本我们就得重上一遍历史课？我的历史观都上得混乱了。”  
五分钟后，娜杰日达的回复到了：“知足吧柳博奇卡，起码他们没天天凑在一起开会，吵架吵得你脑仁疼。”  
上合道：“他们又吵起来了？”这里的“他们”，指的自然是俄罗斯与白俄罗斯。  
娜杰日达回了一个哭脸，上合同情道：“我之前就说，凭他们这样儿，其实你也该进‘父母皆祸害’。”  
上合本是无心之语，但东斯拉夫姑娘的回复大大出乎了她的意料：“柳博奇卡，最近你得当心些，我刚刚听说，你在小组的事儿已经传出去了。”

上合如遭雷劈，足足愣了半分钟，随后大爆手速，问道：“你哪听来的？”  
“‘区域联盟’小组里说的，玛利亚还很吃惊，说你不该在啊。”  
“谁说的？”  
“英联邦。”  
上合更惊愕了：“……她怎么会在你们小组？”  
“我也不知道，管理员是玛利亚。”  
“英联邦又是从哪里听来的？都有谁知道了？”  
娜杰日达发了个摊手的颜文字：“不清楚，可能是南盟（南亚区域合作联盟），或者地盟（地中海联盟）？总之，柳博奇卡——”  
东斯拉夫姑娘不知道该说什么了，她在一分多钟后才打出了最后一句话：  
“祝你好运，姐姐。”

上合跌坐在椅子上，暴躁地揉着自己栗色的长发，想在小组里发言求援或者找出“凶手”，但字打到一半时她终于反应了过来，现在话可不能乱说，这要是又被捅出去，自己八成就“罪加一等”了——或者更糟，因挑拨小组成员关系，直接被踢出小组。  
于是最终，挂钟走到五点半时，上合放下了手机，无奈地开始收拾东西，准备回家。在把还散发着油墨味儿的课本——“我都学了五个版本的俄罗斯史了，有完没完！”——塞进书包时，她看着包里的《跨文化视域下中俄手风琴音乐比较研究》和《中俄音乐交流史事回顾与当代反思》，忽发奇想，思考起了另一个严肃的问题：  
“我赶紧练会《红莓花儿开》，能把父亲哄高兴吗？”

上合心事重重地回了秘书处，确定没人等在那里、准备对自己兴师问罪后，她像被判缓刑的罪犯般地松了一大口气，愉快地放下了书包，准备下楼去餐厅，可还没走出房门呢，手机忽然震了一下。  
上合的心脏也随之震动了一下，她点开新信息，发现是TPP（跨太平洋伙伴关系协定）在小组里@自己：“上合，你今天没去上课吗？”  
上合有气无力地回复道：“刚到家。”  
欧贸联（欧洲自由贸易联盟）问道：“你昨天不是说，给我们直播俄罗斯历史课本改版吗？”  
上合：“……”  
南盟补充道：“对啊，你还说，简直想给你父亲做个调色盘。”  
上合：“……”  
地盟道：“名字都起好了，就叫《俄罗斯の历史观：新三年，旧三年》。”  
上合：“……”  
TPP道：“还有第二季：《中国の历史观：缝缝补补又三年》。”  
上合深吸了一口气，打出了一长串的字：“亲爱的病友们，说一个不幸的消息，我的老师们说，准备给我开个家长会。我得闭关了，大家再见。”  
在群里一片惊叹“天哪他们东亚简直水深火热”、“东亚做题家名不虚传”时，不常出现的管理员联合国忽然冒了泡，回复道：“R.I.P.”  
“……倒也不必！”

上合精疲力竭地瘫在了沙发上，又顺手翻起了聊天记录，看到南盟哭诉“悲报！新冠病毒也没能让我家长携手合作！[1]”时，她乐得在沙发上打了个滚，正准备出言安慰，忽然感到手机一震，随后屏幕上出现了视频邀请。  
——是伊万。  
上合吓得差点把手机砸在自己脸上。她慌张地用双手抱住手机，盯着发亮的屏幕，花了足足半分钟来做紧急心理建设，并终于在最后几秒按下了接通：“晚上好，父亲。”  
伊万看上去神色如常，他笑着挥了挥手：“晚上好，柳博奇卡，怎么那么慢？”  
“我刚回秘书处。”  
“课上得那么晚？”  
上合用撒娇的语气道：“路上看到吹糖人的，就排队买了一个。”  
伊万微微点点头：“新历史课怎么样？”  
“……还行。”  
“不太满意？”  
“没有！”上合麻溜地站直了，朗声道，“我对波塔佩科副秘书长教授的俄罗斯史非常满意，他的课生动活泼、趣味横生！”  
伊万挑眉道：“真的？”  
“真的！”

伊万嗤笑了一声，也不准备揭穿她，只道：“好吧，柳博奇卡，我们聊聊另一件事。”  
上合本能地感到了危机的临近，她的声音都软了几分：“好的，父亲，什么事？”  
“我听说……”  
“嗯？”  
“你在一个什么，‘父母皆灾难’——”  
“皆祸害。”上合条件反射地纠正了伊万，随即反应过来，恨不能给自己一个耳光。  
“啧，好吧，父母皆祸害。”伊万咬着重音把那个词组又重复了一遍，随后问道，“有什么要说的吗，柳博奇卡？”  
“……”  
“作为一个‘合格’的‘父亲’，”伊万扬着眉毛，说得一字一顿的，似乎对这个定位非常不满意，“我是不是该和你道歉，再问你，我哪里做得不够好？”  
“……”上合觉得自己正面临一个艰难的抉择，“我……”  
“亲爱的柳博奇卡，现在，我请问你，我哪里都做得不够好？”  
求生欲望迫使上合立刻给出了回应：“哪里都没有！”为了增加说服力，她还用力摇了摇头，把头发甩得像刚刚被华北平原的狂风爱抚过似的。

伊万显然并不相信上合的剖白：“既然如此，那我现在就去告诉耀，你对他很不满意。”  
“不要！”上合双手合十，“父亲，别！”  
伊万凉凉地道：“柳博奇卡，你可没有第三个家长。”话一出口，他自己都愣了愣。  
上合反驳道：“有啊，中亚几位斯坦叔叔对我都很好的。”  
“……那你还是不满意我咯？”  
上合觉得自己简直面临着“家长离婚前问你更喜欢谁、打算跟哪一个”的灵魂拷问，她磕磕绊绊地道：“我……父亲……这是因为……”她的身体比声音抖得还厉害，带着镜头也不停地晃动。

上合忐忑地等着伊万发火，然而俄罗斯人没有，他只是叹了口气，问道：“看你的表现，耀还不知道，是吧。”  
“……大、大概，不知道。”  
“那就好，你得——我们得，瞒住他。”  
上合十分愕然，她的脑子里漂浮着好多好多问号，一时竟不知道该说什么，只能结结巴巴地喊了好几声“父亲”，而屏幕里的伊万见状无奈地笑了笑：“我四年前就知道这事儿——独联体（独立国家联合体）也在里面，对吗？”  
“……对。”  
“柳博奇卡，如果你记得的话，那会我和冬妮娅吵得厉害。两年前，乌克兰正式退出了独联体[2]，走之前还拿她当出气筒，把她暴打了一顿。”  
“……是，我记得。”  
伊万叹息道：“冬妮娅走后，独联体哭着来找我，问该怎么办。我应该安慰她几句，对吗？”  
上合感同身受地点了点头，然而伊万接下来的话却是：“可我没有，那天我的心情也很糟。我痛骂了她一顿——大概两个小时？”  
“……”  
“独联体几乎崩溃了，她跪坐在我面前，哭得声嘶力竭，控诉我说，冬妮娅不是好家长，可我也不是，我们都是混蛋。”  
上合不知道该赞同独联体还是该安慰伊万，她识相地保持了沉默。  
伊万继续道：“独联体说我这个父亲当得太糟糕了，不止对她糟糕，对其他组织也糟糕，不能怪上合都在父母皆祸害小组。”说完后，他摇了摇头，又叹了口气。  
上合一时呆若木鸡：“啊？我……不，父亲，我……”她想解释什么，但就在这时，手机呼吸灯闪了闪，随后提示：王耀发来了视频邀请。  
伊万听到了提示音，打量着上合的表情，他猜测道：“耀的？”  
“……对。”  
“接吧，我挂了。”伊万竟然用上了安慰的口气，尽管这与他说的内容毫不相称，“柳博奇卡，记住，千万别让耀发现这事——不然我真得揍你了。”  
尽管从没挨过伊万的揍，上合还是感觉全身一凉。  
伊万叹息道：“其实……总之，柳博奇卡，”他还想说什么，但片刻后，却换上了相当凶横的表情和语气，“别让耀发现。”  
俄罗斯人主动挂断了视频通话。

王耀神色平和，接通后也不问上合怎么那么慢，而是温柔地问起了上合的学业，在收获了“俄罗斯又双叒叕把历史课本改了”的回答后笑了笑，不予置评，转而道：“说起来，今年的峰会只怕得延迟。”  
上合对此表示遗憾：“我还挺想去车里雅宾斯克的。”如果一切按原计划进行，车里雅宾斯克就是2020年上合峰会的开会地点。  
王耀笑道：“总有机会去的，今年不行就明年。你是该去车里雅宾斯克看看，那里是乌拉尔地区的工业中心，西伯利亚铁路的起点之一，很有——”他顿了顿，似乎是临时换了个词，“历史的风韵。”  
上合道：“你去过那里？”  
“去过……不过是很久之前了，刚建市那会。”王耀看上去并不是太想聊这个，“对了，小和，万尼亚最近找你了吗？”  
“……没有。”  
王耀微微点点头：“那还好，没太晚。我最近听说，你在一个‘父母皆祸害小组’里，是吗？”  
上合：“……”卧槽，为什么感觉现在谁都知道了？  
王耀了然：“看来是真的。”  
事已至此，上合只能选择坦白从宽：“……对。”  
王耀板起了脸，用命令的口吻道：“马上退了，在万尼亚发现之前。”  
上合：“……”来不及了，他已经发现了。

王耀误读了上合的表情：“不愿意？”  
“……”  
“为什么？”  
上合移开视线，望着飘动着窗帘道：“我……我一直……”她忽然灵机一动，问道，“谁告诉你的，独联体吗？”  
“不是，为什么想到她？”  
“……”  
“小和。”王耀加重了语气，“不要在背后对她们嘴碎，万尼亚知道了可不好。”  
上合：“……”巨冤，明明是您的万尼亚在背后和我嘴碎。  
王耀似乎想帮伊万说些话，但鉴于俄罗斯对独联体的所作所为实在难以挽尊，他最后只能道：“你是说，独联体也在小组里，是吗？”  
“……是。”  
王耀的神色混杂着怜悯与嘲讽，看起来仿佛想要评价几句，但终究还是没有把那些话说出口，只问道：“娜久申卡不在吧？”  
上合道：“不在。”同时在心里补充道：“不过我今天邀请她加入了。”  
王耀松了口气，又问道：“你平时在里面做什么？”  
“……聊天。”  
王耀笑了起来：“你缺人聊天？——好吧，你为什么要加入这个小组？”  
上合决定先找到罪恶的源头：“谁告诉你的？”  
“娜塔莉亚。她给我打电话说，当心万尼亚来北京找你兴师问罪。”  
上合：“……”所以这一切都是因为明斯克，淦！

王耀安静地、坚定地注视着上合，直到后者不得不举手投降：“我……我那时很难过。”  
“为什么？”  
“那时候我觉得，你们只是突发奇想地——我是说，你们甚至根本没想好，让我来到世界上做什么。”  
“……”王耀闭上了眼睛，“诞生是不需要意义的，小和，你本身就是意义。”  
上合显然认为这是句哄自己的谎话：“你想让我成为推动经济贸易一体化，而父亲期望进行军事安全一体化。很抱歉，我让你们都失望了，尤其是娜久申卡——我是说，欧亚经济联盟成立之后。”  
“……”  
“娜久申卡告诉我，你曾经给我准备了一大笔钱，比给金砖银行的还多，但是‘上合开发银行’终究没有办起来，因为父亲坚决反对。”  
王耀嘴唇翕动，但最终什么都没说出来。  
上合继续道：“玛利亚说，布鲁塞尔觉得，我是‘东方北约’或者类似的组织，但我当然知道自己不是——因为你反对。”  
“……”  
上合深深叹了口气：“其实，我也并不觉得自己有那两方面的才华……我去申请加入‘父母皆祸害’小组的时候，管理员联合国问我是个什么组织，我回答说，说出来大家可能不信，其实上合是个文体组织，最近的年度活动是组织马拉松比赛。”  
王耀似乎有些想笑——也可能是想哭？——总之这只让他的面部表情扭曲了些。  
上合抿着唇继续道：“当时南盟哈哈大笑，带头投了赞成票，说我比她强一点，她都不知道自己是干嘛的；然后欧贸联说，也比她强点，她的自我认知是当欧盟的跟班。”

上合说完了，王耀依然没有睁开眼睛，整个画面几乎是静止的，只有他的睫毛在微微颤动着——可惜上合还没有通过他的面部微表情来读心的技能。  
沉默持续了五六分钟，在上合开始思索要不要说实话、坦白伊万已经全知道时，王耀终于睁开了眼睛：“算了……你不想退，就留着吧。”  
“唉？”  
“或许……我想，很多意义上我确实不是个好家长，”王耀看上去有些沮丧，“你说的……我只反驳一点，小和，无论如何，你得知道，我从没对你失望过。”  
“……那父亲呢？”  
王耀神色变幻，一分多钟后才道：“我不知道。”

上合对这个回答并不满意，她追问道：“你让我诞生的时候，又希望我长成什么样呢？”  
王耀笑了笑：“其实……当然，我有过很多想法，但如果说到最初，我只是希望你能‘存在’。”  
“存在？”  
王耀点点头，随后决定终止这个话题：“小和，你记住，不要让万尼亚知道——不然他会揍你的。”  
上合：“……”

结束视频通话后，上合只觉得自己脑袋里的问号似乎更多了。她切回了新信息栏，看着伊万发来的“耀知道了吗？”，略加思索，回复道：  
“当然没有，他什么都不知道，父亲。”  
——虽然他似乎和你一样，脑补了许多奇奇怪怪的东西。

注：  
[1] 2020年4月，巴基斯坦拒绝参加南盟会议，并宣布抵制印度领导地区抗疫。  
[2] 2018年4月12日，乌克兰在第十一届基辅安全论坛上宣布，将正式退出独联体。


End file.
